Spinoff Of A Treasure
by DarkCrimsonFlame3
Summary: The title says it all but let me explain. People seemed to really like the little Naruto so I'm writing a bunch of short stories with our fav. characters! Look in the first chapter if you don't get what I mean.
1. The Water Park of Doom

This is a spin-off of my A Treasure story; I decided to write this because everyone seemed to like the story when Naruto was little. So now I will be writing short stories of Naruto's adventures, this has nothing to do with the other story other than the fact that they are the same characters and going through the same situations… sort of. I hope you like it!

Warning: Fangirls, protectiveness, water slides of doom.

**Story 1: The Water Park of Doom**

Naruto ran to the line up as the rest of the group walked tiredly over as well. Deidara grabbed Naruto's hand and looked down at the boy.

"Kaname?" He asked sweetly. Naruto giggle randomly again then looked up at his tousan.

"Ya?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Deidara looked ready to jump the poor boy but Sasori held him in place with 'the look'.

"Heh, well Kaname, baby, I want you to stay with one of us the whole time alright? Don't run off or no ice cream tonight." Naruto grinned up at his tousan.

"Okay, tousan." He said with a toothy grin. Kakazu stood at the front of the group, staring at the board, which told them the prices.

"Deidara?" He asked. Deidara walked over.

"Yes?"

"How old is Kaname?" He asked still squinting at the board while doing the math in his head.

"Oh he's 5, why?"

"Well do you think we could fake him to be 3?" Deidara looked back at Naruto who was jumping around while Itachi held his hand.

"Umm... nope, un."

"Huh, well we would save SOO much he we could." Deidara sighed and walked over to Naruto and picked him up. If Kakazu didn't get his way they would never hear the end of it.

"Kaname?" He asked. Naruto looked over at his tousan who held him closely. "Do you want to play a game?" Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"YA! Lets play, lets play... can Itachi-chan play?" He asked in a pout. Deidara's eye twitched at the cuteness.

"No, maybe some other time, when you're older." Naruto nodded but looked kind of sad. They were almost up at the cash and Kakazu was staring at Naruto with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Lets play, you are now 3 years old till we get past that boy up there, game!" Deidara shouted happily. Naruto nodded. Just as they walked up Deidara whispered. "If he asks you how old you are what do you say?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air like a cheer.

"I'm 3 years old! YAY!" The rest of the group stood off to the side with sweat-drops hanging off their heads. Deidara sure did change.

"Welcome to Water Kingdom how many are here today?" The boy droned out as if he had rehearsed this line over and over again.

"There are 8 adults and one baby." Kakazu growled out in annoyance, he REALLY didn't want to be here today, having people stare at his body without a shirt was embarrassing and having to play in water the whole day with some 3, no, 5 year old was just wrong!

The boy raised his eyebrow at Naruto who was squirming around in Deidara's arms.

"Lets go, lets go!" Naruto cried as he watched the people slide down the big slides.

"He only three?" The boy asked. Deidara stepped forward.

"Yes only 3, right Kaname?" Naruto stopped and looked over at the boy with a grin.

"Yes I'm only three, and we are playing this game where I have to- prsamajkamdss." Deidara held his hand over the boys mouth as he grinned at the boy in the booth before walking into the park as Naruto still talked on and on about the wonderful 'game' he was playing.

Everyone sat down at a bench as Naruto ran around the area with the towel over his head shouting about being a ghost and running up to Zetsu and shouting 'Boo!'.

Itachi ran over and picked Naruto up before he caused Zetsu to go insane. "Time to go and play, Kaname-kun!" He said and carried him off. Deidara looked over at the two walking away and shouted.

"Wait I want to see Kaname's first swim!"

But he tripped over a bag and fell to the floor. Sasori walked calmly over and stared down at the now sobbing blonde as he mumbled something about 'forgetting to bring the camera.' into the ground.

Sasori sighed and picked the blonde up.

"You're making a fool out of yourself, Deidara." He said and let the blonde run after his son and Itachi.

-X-

Itachi set Naruto down as he waded out into the kitty pool. Girls around them gawked at Itachi and swooned at how good he was with Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, time to come in." Naruto looked at the water then back at Itachi then back at the water with a scared look on his face.

"B-b-but what about..." Itachi moved towards Naruto and squatted down.

"What about what?" He asked playfully.

"What about the... sharks!" Itachi almost cracked up right there.

"Sharks? Don't worry, Naruto-kun, there are no anything in this water... but people, its a pool." Naruto still looked wiry but nodded.

Itachi stood back up again and walked back into the pool where it was up to his knees.

Naruto looked down at the water as he put one foot in the pool. Itachi smiled, urging him to go on. Naruto looked down again and placed his other foot in the pool as well and with a grin he waved his hands up in the air with triumph.

"YAY, I did it!" He cried and Itachi chuckled. One girl started to make her way over, she was very pretty but over confidant. The other girls glared from their posts as they were watching Itachi play with Naruto.

"Hey there." She said seductively to Itachi. He stood straight up and glared at her but she didn't notice. "Do you want to go on the slides with me?" She asked and tilted her head to the side in a flirtiest way. Itachi was not affected, the only one who could ever get that to work on him was when Naruto did that.

"No." Itachi said before walking away and back to Naruto who was now happily playing in the water, splashing around like a little fool but it made Itachi smile.

But that girl didn't give up, she marched over and glared at the brat who was taking away Itachi's attention from her. "Why not?" She persisted. Itachi caught the glare directed at his Naruto, he Shariga activated. He turned slowly around to face her. She looked up at him and fainted. 'No one looks at my Naruto that way and gets away with it.'

Naruto ran over to the girl and poked her. "Is she dead?" Itachi smirked.

"No, but she is in a lot of pain right now." Naruto looked confused but shrugged it off.

"KANAME!" A voice shouted to the right, they both looked in time to see Deidara running like a mad man to the pool, camera in hand, since Sasori finally gave in and bought a cheep one for the blonde. "Wait there! I have to take your picture!" He said and started to click the button but nothing happened. "What the, un?" He looked at the front of the camera and shook it. "It's suppose-to-WORK!" He shouted and pressed the button again only to have it flash in his eyes.

He fell back into the pool with a big splash as kids screamed and ran away from the blonde who was now flouting above water with a dizzy look. "It works!" He managed to say before sinking in with the camera.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the display and took Naruto's hand in his and walked away towards the slides. He past Sasori on the way and got his attention. "Your Blondie is drowning in the pool right now." He said before walking away from Sasori who jumped up and ran towards the pool and dived in to save the baka. One camera down and the rest of the day to go.

Part 2

Itachi walked over to the floaty section and picked out one of the single tubes just for Naruto. Naruto bounced up and down as he was handed the tube but then noticed something.

"Itachi-chan, where's your tube?" He asked in a very cute voice that was WAY to cute for a 5 year old. Itachi's eye twitched.

"Ummm... its over here", he almost ran over to the floaty and grabbed one for himself. Naruto giggle and they walked towards the slide but as Naruto walked past the tree his 'family' was sitting and relaxing under he got an idea.

"Itachi-chan!" Itachi looked down at the 'too-cute-for-your-own-good' blonde haired boy.

"Yes?" He asked. Naruto grinned and said in a 'I'm going to do something stupid that pleases everyone' voice.

"I need to go get something, can you wait?" He asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this simple request and nodded. Naruto gave him his tube and ran off. Itachi watched him go with curiosity shining in his eyes. What was Naruto-kun up to? What ever it was he could tell he was going to like it. Naruto grabbed and waited, then grabbed and waited, and then when the lifeguard came over to ask why he was doing this he just grinned cutely and said it was for his friends. The lifeguard sadly was not immune to the cuteness and just melted right there.

Itachi, who was leaning up against the tree looked over at the blonde boy, half of him wanted to laugh while the other half wanted to run over and help the poor boy for Naruto managed to pull/drag 7 tubes over, across the walk away and towards the tree all by himself. Everyone looked over at the boy when he stopped at the tree and panted.

"Her-e you-go!" He breathed. Everyone looked confused but Itachi knew what Naruto was doing. He walked over to the pile and gave everyone a tube each. After what he walked back to Naruto and picked him up not before giving everyone the 'If you don't do as this cute boy says I will make your life a living hell' look.

Everyone gulped and stood up. "So, what do you want us to do, Kaname?" Hidan asked. Naruto grinned and pointed up to the tallest and biggest looking slide in the whole park.

"We now get to all go on!" He shouted happily. Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at the dangerously high slide.

-X-

Naruto skipped happily along with his tube in hand as Itachi walked behind him, but what made the sunny lucky-go-happy Naruto so dangerous was the crowed on dangerous 'I don't really want to do this right now' group of S-ranked criminals behind him and Itachi.

Naruto skipped up the steps leading to the slide, it was a LONG way up. Kakazu, who was in front of the 'I don't really want to do this' squad stopped at the first step and looked up.

There were about 150 steps to climb... how could someone build a slide this tall! He gluped along with the others and put one foot on the first step. Half of him wanted to say, 'that's one small step for a man and one large step for mankind.' While the other part of him wanted to scream and run away like a little girl not really care what the others would say.

Naruto was half way up while the others just started.

Zetsu kept running his head into the polls along the way making him fall back and hit Hidan in the face with his butt. Naruto peeked his head over one of the rails.

"Come on, your so slow!" He shouted down at the Akatsuki members who all grumbled and stepped up the passé.

Naruto stood at the top of the slide and looked behind at Itachi who was next in line. Everyone had finally gotten up at the top and were all now in a line as the bored lifeguard helped Naruto into the tube and let him go. Naruto screamed and flew down the slide where Deidara and Sasori stood at the bottom with a new camera.

"Maybe I should take this one." Sasori said, taking the camera away from the blonde who still couldn't get the camera to work. Sasori held the camera up to his eye. "Okay Deidara tell me when he's at the bottom cause I can't see very well out of this." Deidara nodded and stood off to the side.

"Okay he's coming now!... no wait... NOW... now wait, NOW... here he is!" Sasori growled as he took about 7 different pictures of water.

"Will you just make up your mind!" He shouted and hit the camera on Deidara's head. At that second Naruto came down and they had lost their chance at taking a picture.

Itachi stood at the top of the slide. He had just watched Naruto go down, it looked fun!... sort of. He took one last look behind him at the group and gave them the 'If you tell anyone I did this I will kill you' look before getting into the tube and sliding down. The rest of the Akatsuki member's waited till he was gone before laughing their heads off.

"H-Hey Kisame, did you manage to get the picture?" Kakazu asked. Kisame smirked.

"Oh ya... black mail time!" They all laughed again but stopped when they saw that it was one of their own turns. Everyone looked between each other and glared as if saying 'I'm not going down first!' Kakazu grumbled as he was pushed down the slide.

"Why me." He said before sliding into the water tube of doom.

Everyone listened at the top and heard a faint scream. Inside the tube Kakazu was screaming like a girl.

Never, never felt something so scary yet thrilling at the same time! In the end he crashed at the bottom and ran into Itachi who was just flouting there in the water, waiting for everyone else.

Next in line was Kisame who had to be practically pushed down the slide to get there. The people waited at the bottom for the next poor sap to come out. First there was a tube but no person, Kakazu held up the tube as if it were hiding someone under it. Suddenly they heard a scream and Kisame came crashing out on his butt into the water. Everyone laughed and he blushed dark blue and sank down to the bottom.

Next Hidan had to go down. He sat in the tube and pushed himself off into the water tube/slide of darkness (it was dark in there). He could feel himself gaining speed but it wasn't thrilling like he could hear from his partner till suddenly there was a sharp turn, he flipped over and started to go down backwards.

Every turn and dip he screamed a little. Till suddenly he got a mouth full of water. "GAAAA!!!" He choked and started to hold his throat. "Its dirty, dirty unclean water!" People outside the tube heard being screamed out. In the end Hidan came crashing out and shouting about unclean dirty water and is not good for (insert god name here).

Zetsu stood at the top of the slide being one of the last besides Tobi he felt a little nervous. "Are you sure we should do this?" His one side asked.

"Just get it over with." The other one growled. He sat down in the tube and pushed off to the slide, all was good and fun till it started to get smaller for some reason, and even though he closed his head he was still having trouble getting through.

Everyone waited and waited but no one came down. Tobi looked down at the little people and yet still no Zetsu. Sasori who was growing impatient looked up at Tobi you shrugged.

He jumped up onto the slide and started to walk up. Then he started to hear something.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A voice screamed.

"WELL THE BOY IS JUST SOO CUTE!" Another shouted back. He came onto one spot and taped the slide.

"Is anyone there?" He asked.

"I hear a voice!" The one voice shouted.

"Zetsu, is that you?" Sasori asked the dark shape stuck in the slide.

"YES, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Zetsu shouted angrily.

"Yes, its dark in here and full of water!" The other voice shouted. Sasori sighed and jumped up to the top where Tobi was waiting.

"What happened?" He asked. Sasori sighed again.

"Zetsu seems to be stuck in the slide. Can you go down at try to push him down?" Tobi nodded and took and step back before running at the slide and going into the dark tube. Sasori jumped back down to Deidara and the others.

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked.

"Zetsu got stuck and Tobi is trying to help." There was a suddenly shout and a large splash as a huge wave came down the slide. Tobi was sitting on top of Zetsu who looked like a drowned rat.

"Job done!" Tobi shouted.

-X-

_Did you like that? I had to stop there because I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to stop if I kept going._

_The next chapter will be coming out some time soon. It will be about them going to the theater, just Naruto, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara because its really hard to write about the rest, takes to long in my opinion and I'm impatient._

_Cheerios!_


	2. The Muppets go to Oz

_I know what your going to ask in your head, Is there really a movie called The Muppets of to Oz? Well I have no idea if there is or not I just made it up…_

_Warning: Snotty brats, a traumatized Sasori, a slight Yaoi._

**Story 2: The Muppets Go to Oz **

Deidara stared at the posters trailing along the large building of the movie theater.

"Are you sure Kyo will be okay?" He asked Sasori who was leaning up against the wall on his right.

Naruto was jumping around while holding Deidara's hand and Itachi was getting the tickets.

"He'll be fine, stop worrying." Sasori said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Yes but-"

"Four tickets to The Muppets go to Oz." Itachi said as he walked up behind Deidara and Naruto.

"Did you get the child ticket?" Sasori asked. Itachi nodded but didn't say anything. They started to walk to the theater room.

"Do we need popcorn?" Deidara asked, as they were just about to walk in.

"How about you go get some while we find the seats." Itachi suggested. Deidara gave Sasori Naruto before running back down the hall to the snack stand.

Once they found four seats they all sat down leaving a space between Sasori and Naruto for Deidara, while Itachi sat on Naruto's other side.

"I can't believe I'm going to watch a movie about a bunch of crappy Wanna-be puppets go to some fairytale land." Sasori grumbled. Naruto looked up startled.

"The Muppets aren't real!?" He cried. Itachi glared at Sasori who looked like a cornered mouse.

"Umm... those Muppets are as real as I am human!" Sasori made up, which was a good thing because he wasn't all human so that made the Muppets not all real! Naruto calmed down and sat up in his seat to look around the large room where there was other kids chatting away with their parents.

"Excuse me, sir." A woman said to Itachi who was watching the before show slide show.

"Could you move over a bit, my son can't see over your head." She explained.

Itachi looked behind him and at the boy who was looking nervous but indeed could not see over him.

He stood up, "My apologies, how about your son come and sit in the row in front so he will be able to see much better?" The boy shook his head.

"No! I want to sit here, you move your fat head!" He shouted at Itachi who raised an eyebrow.

"Fat head?" Sasori snorted and Itachi shot him a glare.

"No." Itachi said before sitting back down. Sasori looked behind at the boy and his mother who was trying to calm him down.

The boy was throwing a temper tantrum. Deidara ran up the steps and sat down in his spot.

"Okay, Kyo, here is your kids meal. Itachi your drink, and Sasori here's yours but you and I will share popcorn..." He said handing everyone their stuff.

"Hey girly!" A kid shouted at Deidara, Deidara's head snapped up at the name.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" He shouted, turning around to meet with the same kid who was bugging Itachi before.

"Ewww, your ugly!" The boy shouted when he saw Deidara's face.

Sasori's head shot up and he turned around, hand full of popcorn.

"Hey kid!" Sasori shouted at the boy who was laughing at Deidara. The boy looked up.

Sasori stood up and dumped the whole popcorn bag on the boy's head. The mother screamed and the boy stopped all together.

"Now who's the ugly one!" Deidara shouted at the butter-covered boy with popcorn stuck in his hair. The boy started to cry and his mom picked him up and left the theater. Deidara burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha did you see his face!" He shouted. Sasori sat back down and took a drink.

"Meh." He said. Deidara looked over at his partner.

"Thanks for saving me back there." He said with a blush. Sasori looked over at his partner with the straw still in his mouth. He shrugged.

"So you don't think I'm ugly?" Deidara asked shyly. Sasori shrugged again.

"Your not ugly." He said. Deidara blushed brightly and sat back down in his seat, lucky the lights started to go down and the kids, including Naruto, screamed in joy when they saw the Muppets come onto the screen.

-X-

Two hours later the lights came back on and Sasori sat there with wide eyes. "What in gods name did I just see?" He asked in horror. "That was the most traumatizing thing I think I have ever seen... as a puppet master." Deidara laughed and picked Naruto up who had fallen asleep half way through. Itachi smiled at the little boy in Deidara's arms.

"He's not the only one who felt like falling asleep..." He joked since he had to force himself to stay up during the movie.

"I know!" Sasori shouted. "That was sooo bad! I should make a movie..." Deidara turned to his partner.

"If you ever made a movie it would be rated R for sure." He said and walked past the still traumatized puppet master.

Itachi chuckled and fallowed closely behind. Sasori finally got up and looked around at the now empty theater.

"Whatever." He said before walking out.

-X-

_So that was the next story, if you guys like what I'm doing can you suggest different places or things to happen for the future chapters? That would help a lot: D_

_Cheerios! _


	3. The Toy Store

_Warning: Do not try this at home (a.k.a Brake store items), weapons, cuteness, and possibly hurting laughter…just like the others… _

**Story 3: The Toy Store**

Naruto stared around at each store as they past it in the big mall they were going through today. Deidara had suggested that Naruto needed some toys and even though Sasori suggested that he could make some but Deidara felt it would be... saver to just go out to the biggest store and buy some.

"Here we are!" Deidara said when they got to the front of the toy store. Sasori rolled his eyes and started to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Deidara shouted at the red head. Sasori waved him off.

"I promised my self when I was 15 that I would never go into a kids store ever again." Deidara looked confused.

"Huh?" Sasori rounded the corner and was out of sight. To tell you the truth, the reason why he never wanted to go to another toy store was because as his first part-time job he had to work at one, and it was hell. So when he quit he promised never to go into another store like that nightmare of a place.

Itachi grabbed Naruto by the waist and picked him up and gave him and piggyback ride. Naruto 'Oooo-ed and Awww-ed' as he past various toys that caught his attention but Itachi had set his sights on one section. Deidara fallowed quietly, sort of lost in the maze of aisles (A/N: Is that the right word? I hope so…). Itachi stopped at one point. Deidara walked up beside him and stared at the toy weapon aisle.

"Is this safe?" Deidara said as Itachi walked through with Naruto now in the baby seat of the shopping cart. Itachi picked out different toy weapons as he walked down.

"If it wasn't then why would they have it here?" He asked.

"You have a point." Deidara said as he picked up a toy sword and poked the end of it to see how sharp it was. Deidara looked up at the two with starry eyes.

"Can we go to the arts section after!" He squealed.

Itachi nodded as he picked out another weapon, this time a fake hammer type thing.

Deidara looked at the cart when they got out of that section. "Don't you think we have enough?" He asked. Itachi looked down behind Naruto at the large pile of fake weapons.

"You can never have enough." He stated as a matter of fact! Deidara sweatdropped.

-X-

Sasori walked through the mall, looking at the different stores as he passed. He saw something in the window of a random ninja store, which made him want to stick his face up against the window, but thought better of it and just stared at it. It was a new model of puppets. Sasori's appoint in puppet making, Blood Fan Inc.

Sasori growled, they were starting to use smaller puppets to make it easier to surprise the opponent. Like this one, which was a snake puppet. Sasori marched into the store and looked around. So this was their store? Sasori smirked and walked through where no one could see and started to break random puppets along the way, this company had the numbers but not the skill that Sasori had to make the puppets last long and work better.

If only they knew who they were dealing with.

-X-

Deidara ran around the art aisles with the cart and Naruto this time. Itachi walked behind randomly swinging a sword he liked from Naruto's pile of weapons. "Oh and this one, and this one, and this one!" Deidara said as he made his own pile in the cart. He got to the end of the aisle and looked at the large display and almost fainted at all the clay! "So many colours!" He screamed and ran over, leaving the chart with Itachi.

He came back with a pile of every colour of clay he could find and dumped it into the cart, which was now over loading.

"Okay, I think that's it, lets go and pay!" Deidara said as he took the cart from Itachi and made his way out the store.

-X-

Sasori sighed as he stood in front of the toy store, it had been over an hour since he last saw the three and he didn't really want to go in but he had to find someone or the mall cops would catch him for breaking the puppets in the last store he was in.

Right now the mall had a large shortage of puppets since Sasori walked in and broke them all, save for his.

He gulped and walked through the door. Right as he walked in he saw his partner making his way to the paying line with a cart full of toys and art stuff.

He walked over and stared at Naruto who was for some reason very quiet. "Kero, are you okay?" He asked quietly. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Yes!" He said happily but Sasori could see that he was lying. Deidara didn't seem to notice as he was reading in some random magazine he found. Sasori looked back at Naruto and picked him up and out of the cart.

"Come on baby, let's go for a walk." He said and walked away without a word. Itachi didn't say anything because he too was worried about his Naruto.

Sasori got to a quiet area and sat down with Naruto in his lap. "Tell your tousan what's wrong." He said. Naruto looked down at his hands. Sasori sighed. "Come on, Kero, tell me, and don't worry I won't speak a word of this to anyone else."

Naruto nodded shyly and looked up into Sasori's eyes. Blue met Brown and Naruto gave out a little sigh, which made Sasori smile.

"I want a teddy bear." He said quietly. Sasori put his arms around him and ran a hand through his son's hair.

"What? Don't you have one?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "Did you ask for one?" Naruto shook his head again. "Well that would help." Sasori laughed. "Why didn't you?" Naruto shrugged.

"Because I wanted to make Itachi-chan and Tousan happy, they really wanted to get those toys for me, I've never had toys so I guessed that they knew more about them than me." Sasori chuckled.

"My poor little Kero, if you ever want something just ask, if you keep it quiet then how are we suppose to know?" Naruto nodded. Sasori stood up and cradled Naruto against his chest. "Well let's go get one before Deidara-baka finds out your gone."

Naruto had picked out a small Tiger stuffy and they made their way back to the line where Deidara was in tears.

"Oh my baby!" He shouted and ran over. "I'm soooo sorry, I never realized you were unhappy!" He cried and hugged Naruto closer. "Please don't be sad! Please!"

Naruto giggled and kissed Deidara on the nose. Deidara wiped his tears away then grinned but then was smothered by a Tiger toy. Naruto made a kissing sound as the toy smothered Deidara in the face.

"Hehe, he likes you!" Naruto shouted as he hugged his new toy. Deidara choked then laughed along with everyone else.

"Heh, wait... he?"

-X-

_Well? Funny or just cute? I don't know but I think its cute and I like the ending! _

_I am going to start writing my new story tomorrow, the Sasori/Naruto one, I hope you like it, my plan then will be to update one chapter everyday... Like one day I will update A Treasure, then the next day I will update this one, then the next day my new story. So be ready for that!_

_Cheerios!_


	4. Duck Duck Goose!

_Warning: I have no idea how funny this is but when my friend read it she said she was dieing of laughter._

**Chapter 4: Duck, Duck, Goose**

Naruto ran happily around the circle as Deidara ran around the other way. "Come on Kit!" Tobi shouted playfully as they both got closer to the spot they were going for.

Deidara slowed down so Naruto with his chubby legs could make it to the spot instead of Deidara. Naruto jumped and plopped down in between Itachi and Tobi, laughing.

"I win!" Naruto shouted and looked over at his tousan who was standing there smiling. "You go?" He asked. Deidara looked up.

"Wha? Oh! Ya... okay, un." He started to tap people's heads as he walked around the circle saying. "Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck..." There was only him, Sasori, Itachi, Naruto, and Tobi playing the silly game so he would have to choose soon.

Deidara stopped at Sasori's head and smacked him hard shouting. "GOOSE!" Sasori growled but got up and ran around the opposite way Deidara went.

Naruto and Tobi were cheering but now this became a competition for either person. Deidara and Sasori glared at each other as they ran closer to the spot. Deidara leaped into the spot but Sasori slid under.

There was a loud crash and the two ran into each other with Deidara on top while Sasori lay under. Everyone was quiet at first but then Sasori smirked.

"I win!" He mumbled, pushing Deidara off of him. Deidara sat up and pointed a finger at his danna.

"H-how! I got there first!" He shouted. Sasori shook his head.

"Nope, I was laying in the spot before you got there and ran into me." Deidara 'humped' and stood up.

"...Fine, let the baby have his bottle." He muttered and walked away. Sasori looked up at his moping partner and frowned.

"Me? A Baby? Your the one who got so worded up about it!" He protested. Deidara turned around, arms crossed.

"Nope, you were the one who was being all cocky about it!" Everyone sweat dropped at the stupid fight they were having.

"Well I wasn't the one who wanted to play this stupid game!" Sasori cried out, standing up to meet Deidara in height. "You're the one who picked me, it's your fault you lost!"

"Well... your the one who keeps talking about it, I'm dropping it but you keep going on about it!" Sasori growled and with one leap he jumped Deidara, sending them tumbling to the ground, they fought like children, pulling each other's hair.

"Get off!"

"No, you get off!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Baby!"

"Shut up, your the baby!" They rolled around the floor, and crashed into the table.

"OUCH! See what you did!" Sasori cried as he tried to pull off the vase that landed on his head.

Deidara was now soaked because of the water that poured out and was covered in the table clothe. They got off each other and stumbled around trying to get it off themselves while Tobi doubled over in laughter and the other two sat there trying to hold their own laughter in.

Deidara finally got the stupid cloth off of him and threw it to the side. But poor Sasori still had the vase on his head.

"Get it off!" He screamed from inside it. Deidara grabbed both sides of the vase a pulled at it but it wouldn't come off.

"Sasori-danna, I think were going to need either butter or to break the vase." Deidara explained. Sasori sat down on one of the chairs he found and tried to pull again. Naruto stumbled over and knocked on the vase.

"Is tousan okay?" He called out. Sasori grabbed Naruto before he could knock again.

"Please don't knock on it, Kit." He said and Itachi fallowed Deidara into the kitchen.

"Are we going to try butter?" Itachi asked.

"Ya, un... but we're going to need lots of it, maybe we should melt it so it will drain into the vase?" Itachi shrugged.

This was all too funny; Sasori was one of the calmest people he knew and to have this happen to him? Well it was enough to send Itachi into a fit of laughter... right now all he wanted to do was get it off his head before to burst from holding his laughter in too long. Deidara put the butter into the microwave and waited.

"What are you two baka's doing in there? Cooking?" Sasori called out from the living room.

"Hold on danna, un!" Deidara called back. They took the now hot butter out and walked into the living room where Tobi was now trying to get the vase off of Sasori's head.

"Nope, not working." He sighed and took Naruto away when he saw what the two were about to do.

"Sasori-danna, can you stand with your head hanging down? We need to drip this butter into the vase." Deidara explained. Sasori complied and stood up and let his head hang down as if he were bowing. "Okay, this might be a little hot." Deidara said before pouring it around the rim of the vase and letting it drip down into the sides. Sasori gasped as the hot butter ran down his face.

"Did you have to make it so fricking hot!" He shouted. Tobi covered Naruto ears quickly who grinned at his tousan.

"You swore!" He shouted. Sasori groaned.

"Yes, now get this thing off of me before anyone else sees!" Deidara grabbed the two sides of the vase and pulled while Itachi held Sasori in place.

"One, two, three pull!" He shouted and with a 'pop!' Sasori head came out and Deidara flew backwards.

Sasori stood up, the butter made his hair stand up on end and his face was all shiny.

"Tousan looks like the sun!" Naruto cried, pointing at Sasori. Sasori turned and walked out of the room grumbling about taking a shower leaving the others to laugh in his wake.

-X-

_YAY chapter 3! _

_I'm having a war going on about MTMTE and now I'm feeling a bit bad about my writing… I might just take it off and start a new story, finish that one then post it… What do you guys think?_


	5. Just Not that Name!

Just Not that Name!!

"Sasuke! Time for bed!" A voice shouted through the halls of the base. Itachi literary fell out of his chair when he heard his foolish little brothers name being called. He rose up slowly glaring at the door as if the person who shouted that... name was standing right there. "SASUKE!" The voice shouted again and Itachi walked out of his room and into the hallway, he turned around and stared at the baka blonde who was shouting that god forsaken name. He growled and walked towards the blonde, shadows swirling around him, eyes murderously red. Deidara turned and caught sight of Itachi coming his way. All colour drained from his face, he smiled nervously at the Uchiah. The only time you would see Itachi looking like this is when Naruto ever got hurt by something. And whatever that something was it would be destroyed within a second. Deidara still moped about his lost favourite pair of pants which Naruto had tripped over one day... and well... you can guess what happened to his pants after that... anyways. Deidara started to back up fearfully. "I-Itachi... w-what's wrong? Did Sasuke get--ack uurrrggg!!" Deidara choked as Itachi rapped a hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground. He pulled Deidara close to him and whispered darkly. "Don't you EVER speak that name in my presence EVER AGAIN!" Deidara choked as the last two words were spoken and Itachi's grip tightened. He nodded as well as he could and Itachi let him go. Deidara rubbed his neck and coughed. "So I can't call my son Sasuke?" Itachi, who had his back turned to the blonde twitched suddenly and growled. "What did I JUST say?"

"Never to say Sasuke around you."

"Then why do you keep saying it!?"

"I-- eep!" Deidara took off down the hall with a fire breathing Uchiha flying after him.

-X-

Naruto giggled and squatted down under Sasori's desk as he waited for said person to come into the room. But the only person to come in was a blonde haired baka, hair burned at the tips, smoke rising from his cloak. He panted and locked the door behind him, he leaned against it and slid down to the ground. "Never thought I would see the Itachi Dragon." He mumbled. Naruto crawled towards the blonde which made Deidara look up. "Oh Sasuke, thank god I found you!" Just then there was a bang on the door. "I heard that!" Itachi shouted. "Stop calling him Sasuke!"

"I can call MY son whatever I wish!"

"Call him Sarah! I don't care! As long as it's not THAT NAME!"

"But he doesn't look like a Sarah!" Deidara whined.

"And you think he looks like a Sasuke!?"

"Yes... yes I do..."



Itachi stopped and with a bang the door opened and Deidara scurried away from the dark haired man. "Your insane, you know that?" Itachi said and with that he picked Naruto up and walked out the door leaving Deidara with the need to change his pants.

-X-

_This was just a really sort silly chapter I made up. I was bored... ya... well I'm always bored. You know, I'm always up for roleplaying. I'm not in any clubs anymore but I'm just so bored these days that maybe one of you would like to roleplay with me? I'm not asking to be part of a club... or to start one... but if you have any club that you want me to join, hell sure! I'll do it! _


End file.
